falloutfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Desmond Lockheart
thumb|right|Desmond Lockheart|250px Desmond Lockheart on Point Lookoutin alueella asuva ghoul. Taustaa Desmond on pahasuinen ghouli joka on elänyt ennen Suurta sotaa. Hän omistaa kaksi koiraa, nimeltään Freki ja Geri. Fallout 3 -pelissä hän asuu kartanossa nimeltä Calvert Mansion. Kartano sattuu Lockheartin huonoksi onneksi olevan jatkuvasti alueen heimolaisten hyökkäysten kohteena. Heimolaisten uskonnolliselta fanaattisuudelta vaikuttavat hyökkäykset ovat todellisuudessa Desmondin vihollisen, mahtisuvun edustajan professori Calvertin, aikaan saamia. Näillä kahdella miehellä on ollut sukuriita jo Suurta sotaa edeltävältä ajalta. Jotkut professori Calvertin dialogeista viittaavat siihen, että Desmond on englantilainen. Desmondin aksentti ja puhetyyli tukevat tätä, vaikka tälle vaikuttaa kehittyneen amerikkalainen mielenlaatu. Lisäksi Calvert kutsuu Desmondia välillä nimellä "Limey", joka on englantilaista slangikielellä. Toiminnat pelaajan kanssa Jos pelaaja liittoutuu Desmondin kanssa professori Calvertia vastaan onnistuneesti, Desmond kertoo että hän matkustaa pohjoiseen jatkamaan eleilyään. (ilmeisesti Commonwealthiin). Tilastot Desmond, kuten Wernher The Pitt -lisäosassa, on vahvuudeltaan samaa tasoa kuin pelaajan mukana skaalautuvat seuraajat, joten hän on huomattavasti voimakkaampi kuin suurin osa muista NPC-hahmoista. Kunnollisella suojavarustuksella Desmond olisi itse asiassa huomattavasti vahvempi kuin yksikään pelaajan seuraajista, poikkeuksena Fawkes ja Star Paladin Cross. Tavarat Huomioitavaa * Snowflaken ohella Desmond on yksi kahdesta ghouleista joilla on tuuheat hiukset. On myös yksi toinen ghoul, nimeltään Griffon (Broken Steel), jolla näyttää olevan kunnolliset hiukset, mutta todellisuudessa hänellä onkin peruukki. Desmond on kuitenkin ainoa ghoul Fallout-sarjassa, jolla on naamakarvoitusta (tarkalleen ottaen viikset). * Desmond on hoitamassa pungahedelmiä pöydällään, joka sisältää monia eri tavaroita. Jos pelaaja aktivoi sen, siitä tulee pieni valo, samoin kuin alakoulun tiedekokeissa joissa sytytetään perunalla valo. * Desmond on olennainen osa juonta, eikä häntä siten voi tappaa päätehtävissä. Kun tehtävät ovat ohi, Desmondin voi tappaa ilman karman muutosta ja kokemuspisteiden saamiseksi. Jos pelaajalla on Contract Killer -lisäetu, Desmondin ruumissa on korva. * Desmond kiroilee enemmän kuin kukaan muu NPC pelissä, toiseksi eniten kiroileva NPC Little Lamplightin Mayor McCready. Lähes kaikissa lauseissaan hän suoltaa jonkin kirosanan tai hävyttömyyden. Sanontoja *''"So, my hero huh? Think you came in and rescued me right in the nick of time?"'' - Dialogin avautuessa ensimmäisen kerran. *''"I've been around for a long goddamn time. The last time I knew a bird named Nadine, I still had skin."'' *''"My story? Tell you what, kid. My story's a lot like a Deathclaw's tongue. It's long, messy, and you don't want to get too personal with it. Understand?"'' *''"Those mud-lovers want me dead, and they haven't extended the common fucking courtesy of telling me why."'' -- Heimolaisista puhuttaessa. *''"You! You... BASTARD! Betray me? You fuck! You think you can betray... ME?! You have one chance. Exactly one fucking chance to redeem yourself in my eyes."'' -- Pelaajan tuhottua Calvert Mansionin. *''"What's the difference between you and me, kid? What makes a gifted killer like yourself into a rock-hard bastard like me? The answer is TRAINING you ignorant FUCK! I've got a hundred years of experience on you, and don't you forget it!" --Kysyttäessa kokemuksesta'' Esiintyminen Desmond Lockheart esiintyy ainoastaan Fallout 3 -pelin Point Lookout -lisäosassa. Bugit *SELITYS: Henkilöille joilla on palkkamurhaaja perkki, on mahdollista farmata loputtomia korvia. Tämä on mahdollista kun Desmond on tärkeä, eli kuolematon, ennen kuin läpäiset pääjuonen lisä-osassa. Jos ammut häntä, hän muuttuu vihamieliseksi, mutta kun saat hänet tajuttomaksi, hän muuttuu takaisin puolulaiseksi koska tarvitset häntä läpäistääksesi pääjuonen. Jos sen jälkeen ryöstät häneltä, hänellä on korva taskussa. Ryöstäminen antaa negatiivista karmaa. Sitten isket hänet taas tajuttomaksi, ja hänellä on taas taskussa korva. Ja, tehdäkseen asian paremmaksi, pelaaja voi ampua häntä monia kertoja. Hänellä on sen jälkeen monia korvia taskussa. Varmista että tallennat ennne jokaista varastamista, sillä vaikka hiipimis taito olisi 100, onnistumis prosentti on sen alle. *Jälkeen pääjuonen läpäisemisen ja jos Desmond jää henkiin, kun olet lähtenyt ja palaat takaisin, hän on poissa. On mahdollista että tämä on glitch, tai sitten Desmond piti lupauksensa ja lähti pohjoiseen. *Jos tapat Desmondin, hänellä voi olla kaksi haulikkoa. Jos kuitenkin otat toisen se katoaa automaattisesti. Ainoa tapa saada molemmat haulikot on painaa "ota kaikki". Desmond in the Calvert Mansion.jpg FO3 PL DesmondLockheart w glasses.png de:Desmond Lockheart en:Desmond Lockheart es:Desmond Lockheart pl:Desmond Lockheart ru:Десмонд uk:Десмонд Luokka:Fallout 3 hahmot Luokka:Ghouls